The First Meeting
by Izumi-no-Junko
Summary: John meets Karkat for the first time and realizes something surprising. One Shot. Feel free to R&R if you want !


I frowned as I looked across as my guest. He was totally absorbed in whatever was on the screen of his phone or whatever it was called. With the way his fingers punched at the keys I was surprised it wasn't broken. I could almost hear him shouting out loud with the expression on his face. It matched what I had always imagined when I read his grey caps locked text. It was a struggle not to sigh aloud. I didn't want to incur his wrath, at least not right now.

This was my first meeting with Karkat, my friend and self proclaimed god. I had expected him to look strange, or at least stranger than he actually did. Without the grey tint to his flesh and strange candy coloured horns he looked basically human. A part of me was secretly glad he was dealing with something else at the moment, even though most of me wanted to sulk over the lack of attention I was getting. After all it was rude to ignore your host wasn't it?

Well his anger at the electronic device left me to deal with the sudden revelation I was facing. How was it that I could spend my whole life thinking one thing and in one moment have everything turned upside down? I had always liked Karkat, even when he attempted to be asshole. There was something almost endearing in his grumpy demeanour. Probably because sometimes he would let that mask slip and his true face was shown. He cared even if he didn't want anyone to know it.

"For once in their lives I wish my so called friends would use their think pans." Karkat nearly threw the phone thing down as he gave up with whatever he was doing. "If that fuckass wants to go having sloppy make outs with the worst troll ever then that's his own fucking stupidity."

"I'm not really sure what you're talking about." I tried to push my thoughts away, smiling like the doofus that Karkat always accused me of being.

"Idiots. I'm talking about idiots. Anyway are we going this shitfest of horror you call a movie or not."

Karkat stormed passed me into the living room to drop himself onto the couch. I hesitated before sitting next to him, close enough our legs touched. He didn't move away. I turned on the movie, the same one I spent so much time talking up in our first days. It was no good though. I couldn't focus on anything that happened. I fidgeted as my thoughts kept circling back around to my morning's revelation.

"Jegus, what is wrong with you? I thought you fucking liked this movie?"

"I do. Its the best."

"Then why the fuck are you wriggling like you have grubs in your pants?"

He was staring right at me with those strange eyes, the bruises beneath a strange red. Something about his stare was magnetic, drawing me in even as his eyebrows knit together in confusion. I was leaning in before I had a chance to stop myself, my lips barely brushing his. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until he breathed out. I backed up, face aflame with flush and turned to leave mumbling something about getting popcorn. I tried to stand but something held my shirt in place and I turned to face the one person I wished I could hide from. His confusion was still in place but there was something softer beneath it. The anger I had expected was absent.

He kissed me back, just as tentatively. Breath held once more we hesitated.

"You really fucking suck at this." His words were little more than a whisper.

"So do you jerk." My laugh was a nervous one as relief washed through me. I leaned in for another gentle kiss, still surprised when he returned the action. I hadn't thought that tenderness was something he had within him.

"Wait." I cringed at the word, smile faltering. "I thought you said that you weren't a homosexual."

"Why is that even a thing?"

He must have taken my answer as acceptable because his lips were on mine once more as we both fell into each other's embrace. We stayed like that, intertwined and on fire long after the gold hearted ex con was reunited with his loving wife and daughter.


End file.
